


A Longing

by TheRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin/pseuds/TheRedPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro thinks a lot about Keith when he's alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Longing

Shiro sighed, running his fingers through his wet black hair and shivering as the droplets of water hit the back of his neck. Sitting naked on a towel he'd borrowed from the garrison showers, he took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror of his dorm. Sat alone in dim light, he absent-mindedly counted the few scars he'd acquired whilst in training. The man ran his fingers down his face, trying desperately to ignore what he'd just witnessed. 

It wasn't like he hadn't seen Keith naked before. But this time felt different somehow.

He'd gotten to know the younger man in so many different ways and had become extremely fond of him. And through this 'fondness' he'd started to notice things about Keith that he neglected to see before. Like the way Keith's adam's apple bobbed every so slightly when he spoke, how his excellent leg work in training showed off those feminine hips, the way his back curved beautifully and ended in that amazing ass. 

And now he'd just seen him naked, and this time Keith _noticed_.

The shorter man had only been walking through the shower room, probably on the way to get his forgotten towel. Shiro had accidentally locked eyes with him and a blush had spread across their faces simultaneously. Keith, with his gorgeous contrast of dark hair and eyes with pale skin, the water beads on his kissable shoulders that were dripping down onto his firm chest and abs. And Shiro hadn't been able to stop himself as his eyes trailed down to Keith's crotch. That area was wet too, glistening with water from the shower Keith had just had. Shiro almost had wanted to lick his lips, a lump suddenly in his throat.

They'd both quickly looked away in embarrassment, Keith continuing towards the towel rack quickly and Shiro edging his hips towards the shower wall. He'd _die_ if someone saw he was quite obviously aroused.  

And now Shiro was back in his dorm.

It was hard to believe he'd just showered, his body warm and flushed having repeatedly gone over the brief encounter in his mind's eye. He let out a labored breath as he looked down to his erection, getting harder by the minute. Sighing again, the man pulled the towel from under him and threw it lightly on the floor before laying back onto the bed.

Shiro let out a soft moan as his fingers wrapped around his shaft, the skin seeming to emit a static charge with the initial touch. His fingers circled the head of his cock as he teased himself, fingers rubbing delicately over his slit. He took a large inhale before gripping himself with his whole hand in a pumping motion. Shiro's back arched slightly and he bit his lip as the pleasure of touching himself spread outwards into his legs and stomach. 

_He couldn't believe he was doing this again._

His mind was flooding with images of Keith, each one sexier than the last. He had long wondered what Keith's mouth would feel like on his cock, what touching him felt like, what noises Keith might make... And of course, what it would feel like to bury his cock inside that tight ass. Shiro let out a moan as he imagined himself fucking his friend, bucking his hips as his imagination took over.

" _K-Keith..._ "

Shiro tightened the grip on his dick, precum lubricating the skin and causing him to grunt in pleasure as it became easier to stroke.  His toes curled as the pleasurable tension in his cock increased, gritting his teeth. _Fuck_ , he wished he could do this in real life. _Fuck_ , he wished he could just tell Keith how he felt. But he couldn't. And here he was, jacking himself off as he thought of his best friend.

Shiro jerked his hips in an upward motion as he imagined himself pounding Keith's ass. He'd never fucked a man before but he only imagined it would be the greatest feeling in the World. And Keith being on top of him, controlling him, he knew that would send him wild. 

" _Nnnnghhh...... Keith!!_ "

He felt his thighs and ass tighten as he came, yelling Keith's name and messing into his hand. Some of the hot white fluid instantly dripped onto his stomach as he removed his hand from his twitching cock. Shiro shuddered and  panted, his chest rapidly rising and falling with the heavy breathes escaping him. 

Shiro allowed himself a few moments of breathing and panting before sitting up. He reached for the discarded towel and wiped himself off before falling back down onto his bed. Still breathing heavily, he stared at the ceiling. He wondered if Keith knew about his infatuation, whether Keith was even gay. Maybe Keith thought the same about him, maybe Keith did this too...?

Shiro's scrambled thoughts were soon silenced as he drifted off into sleep. The room went silent as he slumbered, aside from the occasional moan of his friend's name. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys, just a really short thingy here! To show I'm not dead I guess??? I've never written from Shiro's POV so please forgive me!


End file.
